Wrapped Candy
A is one of the main special candies in Candy Crush Saga. It is a regular candy in a similar coloured wrapper. They are formed when an intersecting match is formed, but none of the intersections contain a line of 5 or more candies. The simplest case is 5 candies in an L or T shape. They award at least 200 points upon formed and 540 points per explosion. When it is activated, it explodes and 8 surrounding candies (3x3 board space) are cleared. Then the candy that exploded will flash and wait until all candies are fully dropped and will explode a second time. This is why Wrapped Candies destroy more candies than a Striped Candy, but it does not have a long range. On web version, if after the first explosion there is a candy match that is linked to the same colour as the wrapped candy, the match will work once (even make special candies if it is longer than 3) and destroy the other candies first. Then it will finally explode the second time. This creates more candy destruction. Combinations with Special Candies Trivia *When you create a combination "wrapped candy-striped candy", the first candy you swipe becomes the giant candy. **However, if one of them is a Candy Frog, the frog will always become a giant "frog candy". *It is not possible to directly form a + shape to form a wrapped candy using one switch. However, it is possible to strategically create them, as shown on the picture on the right. *When a single wrapped candy is activated, it will always give 540 points regardless of where it is detonated (unless there are Candy Bombs in blast radius). This is the same for wrapped + wrapped combination in web version. However, on mobile device, the number of points given for wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination varies on the location where the combination takes place. **The formula is (60 x (tiles of blast area - 1)) where the blast area includes missing tiles, but not out-of-board area. As such, when it happens in the board corner, it scores only 480, which is less than a standard wrapped candy. *When combined with a Striped Candy, all the candies except the selected candies that are used will in some ways activate. In the past, there was a slight glitch on Facebook where other Wrapped or Striped Candies within the vicinity will be wasted and not activated. As of May 2014 (or late April perhaps), all special candies will activate. **On web version, this is a 2-phase action, and the special candies will be activated during the first phase of horizontal attacking. **On mobile however, this is a 3-phase action, where forming the giant candy itself counts as another phase and will trigger other special effects. This phase however only affects part of the objects. *Wrapped candies can be created (and then detonated) at random by activating a UFO. **In timed levels, Extra Time Candies will turn into Wrapped Candies during Sugar Crush. *On web version, by making a wrapped + wrapped combination, they will cause great blasts, pushing other candies far back on the board with a loud noise. This does not happen on mobile where they use same blast sound as for standard wrapped candies. **However, this combination is glitchy on web version as it tends to "push" objects off the border such as sugar keys and ingredients. Objects going through dispensers in this way may be replaced with different objects. *If a cascade chain is too long, a wrapped candy already exploded once will explode again after 3 (web) / 5 (mobile) cascades in a single chain. This also applies to the flashing colour bomb in a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination. This is easily spotted in any open board with 4 colours (including moon struck). *A wrapped candy already exploded once will not be removed by other effects. However, on mobile version, the flashing colour bomb from colour + wrapped combination may be detonated earlier. (It does not happen on web version.) Gallery Wrapped candies= Wrapped red.png|A red wrapped candy Wrapped orange.png|An orange wrapped candy Wrapped yellow.png|A yellow wrapped candy Wrapped green.png|A green wrapped candy Wrapped blue.png|A blue wrapped candy Wrapped purple.png|A purple wrapped candy |-| Combinations= ThCAYM9ZME.jpg|Wrapped Candy + Striped Candy Combination (Facebook) Green wrapped candy striped candy combination with vertical stripes.png|Wrapped Candy + Striped Candy Combination (mobile) ThCAS81DYE.jpg|2 Wrapped candies close together Extent of area two wrapped candies combination can clear with score.png|Extent of area wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination can clear ThCALO0ASE.jpg|A color bomb + wrapped combination in action |-| Scoring= Extent of area two wrapped candies combo can clear with score.png|Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination at the top (1440 points each). Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1440 points and 1140 points).png|Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1440 points and 1140 points). Points obtained from two wrapped candies combo near the bottom with one right at the bottom.png|Points obtained from wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination near the bottom (1140 points and 840 points). Screenshot 2015-07-04-09-56-49.png|Note that the wrapped candy gives 540 points even though it has not destroyed eight candies. Screenshot_2015-10-11-07-54-05.png|An example of two wrapped activated side by side and giving 540 points each even though the one on the right has not destroyed eight candies. |-| Promotion= Free wrapped candy in every level.png|Free wrapped candy in every level Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Mr. Yeti offering free wrapped candies in every level during the weekend sale Screenshot 2015-08-18-18-35-19.png|Seen those clouds? Game Day Sale!.png|Wrapped candy on Game Day Sale |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Wrapped candy in Google Play Store |-| Miscellaneous= LusciousLagoon.png|Wrapped candies on Summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Wrappedstriped.png|Wrapped Candy + Striped Candy combination icon Wrappedwrapped.png|Wrapped Candy + Wrapped Candy combination icon Wrappedcolor.png|Wrapped Candy + Colour Bomb combination icon Wrappedfish.png|Wrapped Candy + Jelly Fish combination icon Wrappedcoconut.png|Wrapped Candy + Coconut Wheel combination icon BENczcACcAAx1S3.jpg Category:Special Candies Category:Candy Category:Elements